DaveKat Another Unexpected Arrival
by Epicalities
Summary: [This is an old fic I wrote a year or so ago] Dave is surprised when the one guy he would least expect to be interested in him, invites himself over. Eventually they end up in bed together.


Dave sat at his cluttered desk, bored and waiting for John to fuck up again somehow. A message appeared on his pesterchum, from Karkat. He sighed and answered him.

**- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 23:04 -**  
CG: HEY  
TG: what the fuck do you want  
CG: FUCK CANT A TROLL TALK TO A HUMAN WITHOUT BEING INTERROGATED  
TG: dont pull this shit with me dude you want something from me  
CG: NO THAT IS PREPOSTEROUS  
TG: okay jeez dont get your panties in a bunch  
CG: WHAT  
TG: nevermind it doesnt matter  
CG: HEAR ME OUT OKAY  
TG: whats up man  
CG: WHAT  
TG: how are you  
CG: IM FUCKING DANDY  
TG: awesome i guess  
CG: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TOMORROW  
TG: what  
CG: DID I FUCKING STUTTER  
TG: im not doing shit tomorrow why  
CG: IM COMING OVER  
TG: are you serious bro  
CG: SEE YOU TOMORROW  
**- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 23:10 -**

Dave sat back confused and flustered. Why was Karkat coming to his house all of a sudden? He closed his eyes momentarily to breathe and soak it all in. Karkat, the angriest guy he'd ever spoken to, was inviting himself over tomorrow. After a long while of thinking, he breathed deeply again and opened his eyes. It had already been half an hour since the conversation and Dave began shuffling, nervous, yet also rather excited.

Dave stood up and swiftly removed his shirt and jeans, then walked across the hall to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth whilst checking himself out in the mirror, marvelling at his own body. After a few minutes passed, he spat out into the sink and washed his face ready to head off to bed. He went back to his room, yawning and stretching his arms out at either side of him. He shut down his computer and looked out of the window for a second before pulling off his socks and jumping into bed. He pulled the thick blanket over his body and sighed.

"God damn Karkat.." He mumbled aloud before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"Dave, my little man, your friend is here, wake the fuck up!" His older brother shouted from downstairs. Dave, tired and quite frankly a little startled from the rude awakening, jumped out of bed and quickly grabbed some clothes. Stumbling into his trouser leg he fell out of his room. Pulling them up his thighs, he buttoned up his jeans whilst laid on the floor. He closed his eyes briefly to put on his shades and opened them to a shadow looming over him. Dave laid shirtless in the hallway with a confused troll looking up and down at his chiselled abdomen and then back up to his eyes.

Dave jumped up, surprised and embarrassed. "Uh, I'm sorry, dude." He whimpered. He cleared his throat and beckoned him towards his room. "What's up, man?" He smiled at the rather quiet grey-skinned individual still kind of startled by Dave not having a shirt on. "Uh, nothing, I'm fuckin' fine" He replied with a stupid fake grin. Dave threw on a shirt and sat on the edge of his unmade bed, "Sit down, dude, I don't bite. At least, not hard" He chuckled.

Karkat stared with a confused look and walked to the bed, then sat down next to him. "What are we going to do now, fuckass?" Karkat growled at Dave, bored and tired. "Chill out, bro" Dave smiled arrogantly, "Let's watch a movie?" He looked at Karkat who was currently distracted by his own hands, fiddling with them in his lap. "Ugh, I hope you have one I haven't seen yet." He grumbled. "Look over there, in that cabinet, if there's any you haven't seen yet, grab it and see which looks best to you." Dave smiled. Karkat grabbed a movie that he had seen once before but loved it thoroughly. His cheeks flushed red as he held up the case to Dave. Dave laughed quietly at his uncharacteristic choice. Karkat was holding the movie 'the notebook' at arms length as if to ask Dave of his thoughts on it. "Sure thing, man." Dave half-sighed to him.

He placed the dvd into the player and turned off the light. He handed Karkat a blanket and Karkat looked at him, puzzled. "Just put it over you, it makes you warm." Dave laughed sitting under the very same blanket. They sat shoulder to shoulder watching the notebook and glancing at eachother now and again.

They both could feel it. They both felt the raw tension between them, but they couldn't do anything about it. Karkat seemingly leaned further and further towards Dave's shoulder, accidentally or not, nobody knows. Eventually his head was resting on Dave's shoulder and Dave blushed. Karkat stared at the screen intently and dropped his arms into his own lap. Dave whispered softly, "Karkat? did you fall asleep?". Karkat's head bolted up. "Uh. No. Sorry." Dave chuckled lightly, "Don't worry, you can stay there." He gestured for him to go back. Karkat rested his head on Dave's shoulder once more for a few minutes. He lifted up his head and playfully took off Dave's shades. Karkat looked into Dave's eyes for a brief second and felt flushed. They both smiled and looked away.

Dave had enough of this game and gestured for Karkat to come closer. "Come here, I need to tell you something.." He trailed off as Karkat's ear came closer to his mouth. He twisted his head slightly and lightly kissed his cheek. He then quickly span around and his entire face went red. Karkat tapped his shoulder and Dave turned around, scared of what was about to happen next.

Karkat leaned in, pressing his lips against Dave's. Eventually he began to pry open Dave's mouth with his tongue as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Dave pushed him down onto the bed, sighing. Both of them breathing heavily and the room beginning to heat up. Karkat was bored of this game and began lifting Dave's shirt from his thin, yet very toned body. Dave giggled at how impatient he was. Dave began unbuttoning Karkat's jeans and saw his gigantic bulge protruding from his boxers. "Oh. Is that how it is?" Dave sighed into Karkat's mouth. Karkat growled and began unbuttoning Dave's jeans and pulling them down. He pushed him backwards and lowered Dave's boxers, his member popping up out of them. Karkat spat into his hand softly grasped Dave's manhood, slowly rubbing up and down. Dave gasped, "Keep going." He sighed. Karkat kept going as he did and lowered his head to Dave's growing cock and licked it up and down. Dave threw his head backwards in pleasure and grabbed Karkat's hair pushing his head down. Dave's breathing sped up as he was ready to cum. He groaned and released his white hot load into Karkat's mouth. Karkat leaned up towards Dave's mouth and kissed him, transferring it between eachothers mouths. Dave wanted to thank Karkat for what he had just done by returning the favour.

He pulled out Karkat's throbbing phallus and thrust his mouth around it, sucking and licking each side of it. Karkat groaned "Mmmh. Dave.. Oh fuck..." Dave laughed, because he knew he had complete control of Karkat. "Beg me." Dave chuckled, evilly, removing his head from Karkat's crotch. "Oh.. Dave, please carry on. Please, Dave.." Karkat whimpered. "Since you asked so politely," Dave replied "I'll carry on." He lowered his head back down and carried on licking and sucking Karkat's member. Soon he was ready to release and Dave teased him with his tongue. Karkat spilled his load all over Dave's face and apologized abruptly, "I'm.. I'm sorry Dave.." Karkat mumbled. "It's fine," Dave whispered, "I like it." He smiled. Dave and Karkat kissed finally before laying back together. "I love you.." Karkat smiled, wrapping his arms around Dave's rock hard torso. "I love you too." Dave whispered, kissing karkat's cheek and also wrapping his arms around Karkat's fragile exterior. "Goodnight, cutie" Dave yawned into Karkat's ear. They both quickly fell asleep, ready for the new relationship ahead.


End file.
